Blood Eclipse
by LostInHeaven
Summary: Saya has just woken up from another long sleep and doesn't remember a lot of the night she did fall asleep. Three years later, she wakes up and tried to remember what happened. Kai and Haji are the only ones with her. Will she remember? Will Kai tell her?


"Wha…" Saya said softly as her eyes opened slowly. "Where?" she asked raising herself from the ground with her left arm. She looked around the closed room. It was dark, but two hazy figures were in her view. One was tall and lean but sitting down; the other was a little shorter but more built and he was standing next to the window ner her.

"Saya," the one sitting down said ubruptly, afterwards standing up. The other figure looked down from the window and looked down at her.

"K…Kai…" Saya said, still waking from her long sleep.

"Saya," he answered, kneeling down towards her bed, "Don't move so quickly, you just woke up…"

"How long was I asleep?" she asked him.

"Three years," the other man answered.

"Haji," Saya said aloud, now seeing more clearly. Looking down at the ground, she puched herself up from the bed and sat off the edge. Kai stood up and moved back a little towards Haji.

"Kai's right, Saya. You're still tired and just waking up. Don't rush yourself." Haji told her.

Staring at both of them, it grew silent in the room. It was a small abandoned apartment with all wooded floors, walls, and roof. The only furnature were the bed, a chair, and a lamp next to it. A few ripped drapes covering the windows - or whatever was left of them - and a side table close to the bed.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"You fell from this building…" Kai started, but Haji put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Kai sighed and looked back towards the window.

"What?" Saya asked. "How come I fell? What happened? Please, tell me!"

Kai looked away and Haji sighed.

"We can't tell you," Kai told her. Saya glanced up at him with wonder. "You have to remember it all on your own," he continued. Kai looked down at Saya, "You should know that," Ending with that, Kai comforted her with a smile.

Saya smiled back weakly. She glanced back down and stood up.

"Saya…" Haji began.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel gross." Saya said, interrupting him. Kai and Haji stood there, watching her walk towards the restroom. "I'll be fine…I promise," she reasuring them with a smile.

Kai nodded.

"I'll get you new clothes." Haji said, opening up a window.

Saya nodded back, and closed the door behind her.

Kai looked over at Haji by the window. Haji looked back at him and said, "Watch Saya and make sure she'll be alright." Kai nodded, and Haji jumped out the window and down to the streets. Once down, Haji began walking towards a clothing store.

Back up in the bathroom, Saya stood in the shower, eyes heavy. She finally closed her eyes and placed her face in the water. Then, out of no where, flashes of rainy scenes entered her mind. Visions of Haji, falling towards the ground; Kai, shooting away at a moving figure.

Saya quickly opened her eyes to the sound of pounding at the door and Kai's voice.

"Saya…Saya, are you alright?" Kai asked from behind the door. Kai stood there with his ear against the door and heard the water turn off. Kai stood back from the door and waited. The handle clicked and turned, and Saya stood there with a towel around her.

"I'm fing, KaI…" Saya reasured him. "I must have zoned out."

"You were in there for an hour," Kai told her with a protective expression.

Saya glanced down and sighed.

"Haji bought you clothes," Kai said, breaking the silence. "They're on your bed."

Haji then entered the hallway, and Kai and Saya looked up towards him.

"I have bought you clothes and food," Haji told her.

Say nodded and smiled, "Thank you." She looked back up at Kai and smiled at him. Kai smiled back and let her pass by to her room.

Once the door clicked shut, Kai and Haji exchanged glances.

"Did she remember yet?" Haji asked.

"Not yet, but I think she's starting to," Kai answered, looking over at Saya's door.

"Well, you know you can't say anything…"

A pause went between them and Kai answered, "Yeah…I know…"


End file.
